


A Girly Night With Luffy and Zoro

by TheRedneckCarebear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook is not in the first chapter, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Movie Night, Of Chapter 1, Pray for their souls, Sleepovers, Slight OOC, Surprise Ending, To Be Continued, i disgust myself, possibly, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedneckCarebear/pseuds/TheRedneckCarebear
Summary: Movie nights: a classic way to hang out and cool off with your friends.





	A Girly Night With Luffy and Zoro

"Why are you in my fridge, Luffy?" Nami asked with an exasperated sigh.  
"I thought that maybe you'd be hiding away some meat in here, but it's practically empty. 2/8." Luffy replied with a devilish grin.  
"Oh, shut up. Go join the others in my bedroom; you did want us to watch a film together, right?"  
"Yeah...but I'm really craving some meat right now!"  
"Get. Your. Ass. Up. There. Now." Nami pushed Luffy forcefully out of the kitchen and facepalmed as soon as the rubber man was out of sight. What exactly was their eccentric captain planning this time?

~ A little bit later ~

"Well, it looks like we're all set for our movie night," Chopper noted while settling himself on Nico Robin's lap, "actually, what movie did Luffy choose for us?"  
"God knows," Nami deadpanned with a bored expression, "I don't actually care, as long as it doesn't last too long."  
"Nami's so hot when she's being apathetic!" Sanji whispered with heart eyes. Zoro gave him a single, hard look which shut him up completely, although the cook seemed to be clenching his fists. Usopp spread himself out leisurely across Nami's fairy-themed bedsheets. "Ahh...it feels so nice to be a young teenage girl again," the liar smiled blissfully with a twinkle in his eye.  
Nami snapped, "You were never a girl! And get the hell off my bed, weirdo! The boys will sleep on the floor."  
"This film is gonna be S-U-P-E-R!" a certain blue-haired cyborg shouted out to no one in particular. "Well, if Luffy chose it, then it's going to be somewhat interesting, if nothing else," Nico Robin agreed with a knowing smile. Nami rolled her eyes but she could at least agree with that.  
Sanji flicked the side of Luffy's head, "Okay captain, let's watch the crappy film already."  
Luffy choked on the meat he had been stuffing down his throat, and stared wide-eyed at everyone. "Oh yeah, we were watching a film. I'll insect the disc in now, I guess."  
"I think you mean 'insert'..." the blonde cook corrected him reproachfully.  
"So Luffy, what's this film about?" Chopper asked him innocently.  
"It's a family-friendly adventure about a human who ate a Leg-Leg Fruit."  
The reindeer became excited. "Oooh! Are they a pirate?"  
"I'll have you know that I, the great captain Usopp, auditioned for the main role in this film — however, my role was reduced to a background character due to my wanted status."  
"Does this guy, just, lie all the time then?" Franky asked.  
"Pretty much," Zoro confirmed.  
"Guys! It's starting!" Chopper whispered. The title screen came up. The room immediately fell into a silence. Three words. The Human Centipede.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully you enjoyed this shit!


End file.
